Compartiendo dudas
by tizia-san
Summary: Ron y Sirius comparten la preocupación por un Harry que cada vez está peor mientras pasan el verano en Grimmauld Place.Pero no sólo ese sentimiento tienen en común.SLASH LIGHT.Más datos en el prólogo.¡capítulo primero arriba!¡sí es un rarísimo
1. Prólogo

Bueno, como me encuentro de sequía escritora en mis historias actuales (buaaa, no sé que me pasa, tendré que ir a psicólogo o algo así T.T )

Así que si pensabais que actualizaría _No es odio_ decir que el capítulo 21 está en proceso… ais… (lo siento, lo siento, si queréis saber de mi vida y algunas de las razones, yo siempre ando escribiendo en mi blog, el link está en el perfil ;) )

****

**Prólogo poetizado** XD

Sherezade me pidió una historia,  
me pareció buena idea.  
Aunque ahora yo crea  
que salga sin pena ni gloria. 

El slash está incluido  
pues así Sherezade lo ha pedido.  
Y yo como buena cumplidora  
lo haré llegar sin demora.

Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
Que yo te aviso con tiempo.  
Y luego no me vengas  
con que es algo horrendo.

Escrito sin preparación previa,   
sólo ligera idea del argumento,   
cosas que puedan pasar,   
no las sé en este momento.

Espero que os vaya a agradar,  
al menos yo lo voy a intentar.

Un Sirius atormentado  
y un Ron desesperado.

A Harry juntos intentarán  
buscar una ayuda,  
pero sólo conseguirán  
que el destilo les una.

Durará poco, es inevitable.  
Pues todos conocemos el triste final  
del padrino memorable.

El quinto libro estará incluido,  
aunque, sólo en inglés lo he leído.  
Así que si suelto fallos  
espero que no me matéis,  
que yo de buenas lo hago.

(las cosas que puedo hacer sin darme cuenta, jajaja, voy a empezar a tener más confianza en mí misma…)

nios leemos

bkñs

Tiz


	2. cap 01 Negaciones de lo evidente

Hola, primer capítulo ;)

Una cosa, sé que según los libros, de los hermanos Weasley: Ron, Charlie y los gemelos son anchos y robustos, mientras Bill, Percy y creo que Ginny son delgaduchos… y que aquí he puesto a Ron en el grupo B… mmm. Tomáoslo como un AU, ¿vale? (que excusa tan tonta, la realidad es que escribí el principio antes de darme cuenta del error… ah)

Por cierto, ¡que expectación! Realmente era necesario un Sirius/Ron por aquí  ^0^ ahora espero no decepcionar a nadie ^o^U Ya lo tenía medio escrito cuando publiqué el prólogo, espero que os guste :)

**Capítulo 1º  Negaciones de lo evidente.**

Sirius dejó caer pesadamente los ojos sobre la habitación. Estaba echa una porquería, y tendrían que limpiarla. Ya llevaban un mes trabajando en ello, pero nada parecía cambiar. Y viendo todo lo que faltaba por hacer le daba pereza para comenzar. Suspiró, él no quería aquello. Había escapado de la cárcel, para… para… ya carecía de verdadero sentido. Era por venganza, pero ya ni podía cruzar la puerta de su nueva prisión, lugar en donde le presionaban no sólo las paredes, sino también los recuerdos oscuros de su propia y penosa infancia. Sentía un ligero alivio cada vez que lanzaba con fuerza algo considerado de gran valor para su antigua familia, pero nada más.

¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué no se escapaba de nuevo? Se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que era por vengar a Harry y a sus padres. Que era lo único que él podía hacer. Mentira. Pero ya nada le ataba a aquel caserón. Nada excepto…

Tres adolescentes pelirrojos cruzaron la puerta, seguidos por su hermana y por Hermione. Al rato entró Harry acompañado por Molly. Planificaban y distribuían las tareas para aquel cuarto. La vista de Sirius se posó sobre el pequeño de los Weasley. Pequeño era un decir, pues era casi tan alto como él mismo, pero en su cara todavía era un niño. La infantilidad la exhalaba por todos sus poros, ayudada por las pecas y su mirada pícara. Su cuerpo era alargado, como si para crecer le hubiesen agarrado por los pies y la cabeza y luego le estirasen. Huesos finos, y apenas espalda todavía, que contrastaba tremendamente con el aspecto robusto de sus hermanos gemelos. Era delicado, sencillo y por ello, tremendamente hermoso a ojos del hombre.

No. No podía ser. Todos los hombres eran capaces de apreciar la belleza de un muchacho. No es un hombre, no es una niña, es un ángel. Es normal, pero no está bien. No era correcto. ¿Pero qué diablos era lo correcto? Quedarse callado, tragarse sus sentimientos, la frustración que sentía en cada momento que le veía era más fuerte que el sentimiento de venganza. Podría llorar, pero eso no arreglaría nada. Podría pegarle a Kreacher cada vez que se cruzaba por su camino, escondiéndolo de castigo al mal nacido elfo doméstico. Pero nada podía con aquello, y sólo para poder continuar, se negaba a sí mismo, se frustraba, se hundía.

Tragó saliva, pues el objeto de sus prohibidos y anulados deseos se acercaba para hablar con él.

–Harry me preocupa ¿sabes? Pero no consigo comprenderle. –dijo apretando los labios.

–Pensé que eras un chico alegre y despreocupado. –le respondió.

Ron levantó un brazo para rascarse la nuca y sonrió inocentemente. Le recordaba a él, a él mismo a su edad. Cuando todo su mundo se reducía a pocas cosas, y las grandes carecían todavía de importancia. Apreciando a su mejor amigo, pero teniendo claro que había un abismo que les separaba y no llegaba a cruzarlo del todo. Hermione no, ella era una chica bastante madura. Pero el muchacho pelirrojo todavía era un niño. La alegría y diversión con la que apreciaba las pequeñas cosas, aún sin darse cuenta de su verdadero valor, era avivante para alguien atormentado como él. Pobrecito, no sabía que haciendo aquello estaba desmoronando todas las 'buenas' intenciones de Sirius.

–Yo, bueno, supongo que ha pasado por cosas peores que yo. –se encogió de hombros– aún así, no debería… ya sabes, ¿podrías aconsejarme?

Miró al chico con melancolía ¿aconsejarle? Él estaba tan liado en sus propios sentimientos que su sobrino, inconscientemente, se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en su mejor amigo. Y lo único que hacía siempre con James era divertirse. Nunca había visto a James en una situación parecida, así que lo único que podía hacer era intentar animarle. Justamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Ron, el paralelismo y el compartir una intención le unió todavía más a él.

Volvió a suspirar y a mirarle sin respuesta.

–Creo que no podemos hacer nada por decisión propia, sólo… esperar el momento en que se desmorone y seguir ahí para apoyarle. 

–Pero algo se podrá hacer.

–Me da la sensación de que si tomamos la iniciativa lo estropearemos.

Ron asintió y se quedó callado. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero tras unos segundos se giró y volvió hacia donde estaban los demás. Sirius suspiró, sólo se le ocurrían gilipolleces cuando estaba cerca de él, era incapaz de pensar claramente.

**

Vale, de acuerdo, había metido la pata. O no. ¡Qué horror! Por un lado si lo hacía se sentía culpable para con Harry, pero si no lo hacía se sentía que, bueno, hacía las cosas mal. Idiota, ya se lo había dicho cientos de veces Hermione. Que hablaba muy rápido, y soltaba tonterías, pero cuando se trataba de algo importante se echaba para atrás. Cobarde. Eso era lo que él era, un maldito cobarde. Entonces ¿qué pintaba en Gryffindor?

¡¡Confusión!! No entendía nada de sí mismo, y aún encima no sabía que hacer. Quizás alguien le ayudaría, debía hablar con alguien… ¡¡no!! Aquello no era correcto, nada. Inmoral, antinatural, anti… anit-amigos ¡no quería perder a sus amigos! Sabía lo que pasaría ¡¡no!! Eso es, callarse, tragárselo, en un mes estaría en Hogwarts, a cientos de quilómetros de allí, al norte del país, y no en Londres. No cerca de él.

Así, está bien. Suspiro.

Había dicho que era un "chico alegre y despreocupado" y le había sonreído, le había sonreído… 

–Y ese maldito traidor de sangre… míralo, él está loco, se enfada, patea al aire sólo, sonríe, se sonroja. Claaaro… y luego llaman loco a Kreacher…

Miró furibundo al ser que caminaba a su lado murmurando cosas. Aquel bicho se había dado cuenta, le había visto. No.

–¡lárgate grasiento elfo loco!

–Eso, eso, loco… Kreacher está loco, pero no es el más loco.

Le arreó una patada y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, el elfo rebotó varias veces en el suelo lleno de polvo, para luego levantarse de nuevo con cara de revancha.

–¡¡RON!! ¡No trates así al pobre Kreacher!

–¿Y por qué no?

Sin darse cuenta comenzó una de sus eternas discusiones con Hermione, mientras Harry esbozaba una mirada de desesperación. Y él… él sonreía al fondo de la habitación. Como sabía que le era imposible ganarle a ella en una batalla dialéctica, decidió 'huir' hasta que se calmasen las cosas.

Caminando pensaba, iba a hablar con él. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, casi. Tenía que decirle, que… estaba confundido. Sentía algo hacia él, algo que no podía explicar. Quizás fuese que le admiraba… eso era, él, un adulto que le entendía, era admiración. ¿Verdad? No, no una pregunta, una afirmación. Verdad. ERA ADMIRACI"N. No podía ser otra cosa. Y se lo diría, se moría de ganas de decírselo. Así era, así sería.

Cierto, cierto.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una zona relativamente desierta de la casa. Se sentó sobre el suelo lleno de polvo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Suspiro. Cerró los ojos e intentó clamar su mente, que no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ningún lado. Más bien, cada vez estaba más perdido. Aquel cuarto era lo más recóndito de la casa, donde nunca había estado, y por el aspecto del polvo del suelo, nadie se había paseado por allí en años, ni Kreacher. Oscura, silenciosa y húmeda. Quizás la tranquilidad que había allí era excesiva, pero sí relajante. Sólo un suave y ligero zumbido, nada más.

Silencio, zumbido, silencio…

–¡Ah! Entonces, estás aquí.

La voz le sobresaltó, despertándole de golpe de la pequeña modorra en la que había entrado. Él, sólo él.

–Tu madre me encargó buscarte, parecer tus hermanos hicieron no sequé y les está regañando. –dijo en tono gracioso.

Rodeados por la penumbra, apenas se vislumbraba la silueta. Pero juraría que le sonreía, le gustaría ver su sonrisa… ¡no! Otra vez no…

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–S… sí, bueno, no, no, en fin, sí… ya sabes, liado… ¿no?

–Eso creo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

¿Tan transparente era? Se sintió feliz de que se fijase lo suficiente en él como para saber de su estado de ánimo. En cierto modo, se preocupaba.

–Yo… estoy confuso.

–¿Harry?

–N… sí, bueno, digamos que, es parte de la confusión. O algo así, creo.

Sirius sonó como si esbozase una sonrisa cómplice y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Crees? A ver, ya sabemos que lo de Harry está difícil…

–Sí, es un cabeza dura.

Rió.

–En fin, ¿Y qué más te preocupa?

Ron tragó saliva, era el momento, ahora o… puede que después tuviese otra oportunidad, pero aquella era perfecta.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí, yo… te admiro mucho.

–¿Admiras a un ex-presidiario fugado?

Aquello hizo reír a Ron.

**

Que hermoso, se estaba sonrojando. ¿Por qué? ¿Puede que sus sentimientos no estuviesen tan mal encaminados, después de todo?

–Bueno, ya sabes… llevas muy bien la situación, y a pesar de todo tuviste el valor de dejar a tu familia y… sigues teniendo humor a pesar de pasar doce años en Azkaban…

Que dulce, en el fondo es un niño, pero su inocencia se podría esfumar, podría hacerle daño, podría destruirle…

–Me halagas, tú también eres un buen muchacho, quiero decir…

–¿En serio? Yo…

De repente se dio cuenta, estaban encaminando la conversación hacia un camino que obligaría al otro a confesarse. Los dos… que curioso, ¿podría arriesgarse? Se habían quedado cayados, tenía que decir algo. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y le miró a los ojos. 

Los ojos del muchacho, que expresaban duda pero deseo, incertidumbre y conocimiento, miedo y valor… Y bajo ellos dos perfectas mejillas, redondeadas, terminaban juntas en una fina mandíbula que enmarcaba los tiernos labios de adolescente, aún vírgenes, aún inconscientes, aún desconocedores del tacto que poseen.

–Ron, dímelo en serio, ¿qué es lo que piensas?

–No… yo, no puedo decirlo…

Sirius apretó el entrecejo en gesto preocupado.

–No tengas miedo.

Una pequeña lágrima de frustración provocada por la indecisión salió de sus ojos y se paseó sobre las pecas del chico. Sirius no pudo más, sus instintos no podían fallarle, no se equivocaba. Con la mano derecha sostuvo su mentón y besó la mejilla saboreando el sabor salado de la gotita que había sobre ella.

Los músculos de Ron se contrajeron, paralizándolo. Pero no huyó, sólo se quedó quieto, esperando. 

Volvió a posar la mirada sobre los ojos del chico, ya no había temor en ellos, sólo anhelo. No se equivocaba. Le besó, lentamente… no fuera a ser que se asustase de él. E inconscientemente le agarró por la nuca. Poco a poco un beso dulce fue ganando fuerza, y no sólo por su parte. Ron parecía haber descubierto como era aquello y aprendía deprisa.

**

Ron se sorprendió un poco al notar que una lengua entraba en su boca, aquello no se lo esperaba, pero enseguida lo asumió, asimiló e intentó. La suya comenzó a colarse furiosamente por donde podía. Las manos como garras se le agarraron a las mangas de la túnica de él, tirando, atrayéndole. Mientras sentía que el único brazo que le quedaba libre al adulto pasaba a agarrarle con fuerza por la cintura. Era una sensación de posesión y de ser poseído, y vaya, como le gustaba. Sí, era aquello, lo que le había estado revolviendo la mente, era aquello. De su cerebro volaron los miedos, los otros, todo, incluso Harry; ya volverían más tarde. El ahora era lo único importante.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero pudo respirar cuando al fin separaron sus bocas. Pero apenas pudo relajarse, porque de repente sintió como los labios de él jugueteaban en su yugular. El estremecimiento, pasó a los gemidos. Y finalmente, se relajó. Sintiéndole completamente, todo.

Sirius paró, cogió aire y le abrazó con fuerza. Ron hundió la cabeza en su hombro sin querer separarse, se estaba bien allí, entre sus brazos. Por fin, él, habló.

–Casi se me van las manos. –bromeó.

El pelirrojo sonrió aún con el rostro entre las arrugas de su túnica. Pasado un rato, cuando sus corazones habían recuperado un ritmo normal. Se separaron un poco, pero aún agarrados el uno al otro. Ron no quería soltarle, ni dejarle escapar, tenía la sensación de que le perdería.

–Creo que todavía es demasiado pronto ¿no?

–Eh… sí… ¿para qué?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

–Sí, lo es.

No es que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que se refería, pero le había costado un par de segundos, suficientes para darse cuenta de que todavía no entendía muy bien de qué iba la cosa. Sin embargo, ya no tenía tanto miedo a separarse de él.

Tras un fugaz beso en los labios Sirius se levantó.

–Puede que nos estén esperando. –le alargó la mano– ¿vamos?

Ron la aceptó y se incorporó también. Dieron unos pasos, pero se paró.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó.

–Ahora esperaremos.

El muchacho apretó los labios de frustración.

–Está bien, más adelante, de acuerdo. –le aclaró Sirius– Simplemente eso, no creo que sea bueno ir a toda velocidad, pero eso no quita que no llegue a suceder.

Ron asintió y más tranquilo continuó avanzando. Cuando llegaron a donde los demás, tuvieron que explicar a Molly porqué estaban rebozados en polvo, a lo que Sirius alegó que habían tropezado con algo peludo que no habían llegado a identificar.

____

Bueno, he aquí el final del primer capítulo. ¿qué decís? ¿habrá lemon? ¿o no tendrán oportunidad para ello?

Para lo que sigue tengo que releerme un poco mejor el quinto libro, para no meter mucho la pata, pero si lo hago espero que nadie le hunda mucho ^^

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Sherezade****:** como no, tú la primera ^^ (hubo un tiempo en el que tenía como te dio por perseguirme ^^U) Toma, toma (me encantan tus reviews, no lo olvides ¡¡son energía pura!!) En cuanto al prólogo, tampoco está tan bien ^^U simplemente rima, y para ello sólo hay que jugar con los tiempos verbales, así es muy fácil… En un principio pensaba hacer algo raro, pero al final, me di cuenta de que no necesitaba dar tanta vuelta de tuerca… así estaba bien ^^ Ahora habría publicado otro, pero como resulta que este casi lo tenía, pues apenas me faltaba un poquito :) En fin, a ver que escribo ahora (eso me pasa por escribir tanto a la vez, que no sé en cual ponerme, pero ganas no me faltan ^^ ) Biquiños :D

**Di Malfoy:** po zí, es un Ron/Sirius, a petición de la que tienes arriba ^^ que como me deja unos reviews tan bonitos en todas partes (hasta se lee mi blog T-T ) pues me animó a hacer algo así, y ¿sabes qué? Cada vez me parece más viable :)

**gabyKinomoto****: **gracias :D aquí sigue

**barbi_black****: **¿veis? ¿veis? ¿veis como lo de las rimas se contagia? XD espero que te guste, y que sacie tu curiosidad.

**Ren**** Wiggin: **pues sí, pues sí, respira, coge aire y dime ¿qué te ha parecido? ^^ jajaja, pues vaya ganas (lo comprendo, por momentos yo me pongo igual…) Por cierto, me he pasado por Cereza, y me ha parecido muy bonito ^^ aunque aún no lo he terminado, te pondré un review al final ¡chao y gracias!

Bien, eso era todo ¡qué éxito! Cinco reviews y sólo era el prólogo…. Estoy pensando seriamente que quizás lo de el slashito suave o la calificación PG13 tendrá que cambiar, mmm, todavía no me lo he pensado ¿qué creéis?

¡¡¡muchas gracias por leerlo!!     ¡¡¡R&R  por favor_!!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
